Kagero
Kagero (romanized as Kagerou in the character book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation paths. She is one of Ryoma's personal retainers and a childhood friend of the Diviner Orochi. Profile Kagero is a loyal kunoichi who vows to serve the Hoshian family and is willing to die to protect her liege, Ryoma. She once had a romantic relationship with Saizo prior to Fates, but it didn't last long due to their disagreements. Conquest Kagero appears in Chapter 12, where she attempts to take the Avatar back to Hoshido by Ryoma's orders instead of attacking them, but fails to do so. In Chapter 17, Kagero was later held captive by Kotaro to force the Hoshian army to surrender, but after Kotaro is killed, the Avatar finds Kagero locked away and frees her. Birthright During an escort out of the prison in Chapter 10, Kagero reveals that she held captive while on her search for Ryoma in Mokushu. She afterward assists the Avatar in their cause to end the war between Nohr and Hoshido. Revelation In Chapter 11, Kagero was held captive by Kotaro, but he and his army are defeated afterwards and she is freed from imprisonment by the Avatar and assists the Avatar in their cause to stop Anankos' plans.. Personality Kagero is known for her no-nonsense and controversial personality, as well as showing great devotion to Ryoma which usually leaves her with no spare time. She was, however, in a relationship with Saizo, but due to the constant disputes between the two, they both ended the relationship to focus on protecting Ryoma. Kagero has also shared an ongoing friendship with Orochi ever since childhood, but Orochi is one of the few to truly admire Kagero's art as well as her considering the brook and water as a symbol of their friendship. Kagero loves to write her daily experiences in her diary. Her birthday is July 26. Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Kagero :Ryoma's retainer from a long line of royal servants. Prepared to die for her liege. Starting stats and growth rates Prologue/Playable |-|Neutral Prologue = ) |str = 12 |luck = 6 |magic = 0 |def = 7 |skill = 8 |res = 8 |inventory = Brass Shuriken |skills = Shuriken Mastery |hoshido = y |ku = D }} |-|Playable Birthright/Playable Revelation= Energy Drop |skills = Shuriken Mastery Locktouch Poison Strike |hoshido = y |ku = C }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal = |-|Hard = ) |luck = 9 |magic = 0 |def = 10 |skill = 11 |res = 13 |inventory = Steel Shuriken Steel Shuriken |skills = Shuriken Mastery Vantage Grisly Wound |hoshido = y |ku = C }} |-|Lunatic = Conquest Chapter 25 - Ryoma |-|Normal = ) |str = 25 |luck = 15 |magic = 0 |def = 19 |skill = 19 |res = 26 |inventory = Silver Shuriken Sting Shuriken |skills = Shuriken Mastery Shurikenfaire |hoshido = y |sw = C |ku = A }} |-|Hard = ) |str = 29 |luck = 15 |magic = 0 |def = 21 |skill = 22 |res = 29 |inventory = Steel Shuriken Sting Shuriken |skills = Shuriken Mastery Rend Heaven Pavise Shurikenfaire |hoshido = y |sw = C |ku = A }} |-|Lunatic = ) |str = 29 |luck = 15 |magic = 0 |def = 21 |skill = 22 |res = 29 |inventory = Silver Shuriken Spy's Shuriken Sting Shuriken |skills = Shuriken Mastery Rend Heaven Pavise Shurikenfaire Inevitable End |hoshido = y |sw = B |ku = S }} Reclassing options Ninja |basepA= Mechanist |basepB= Master Ninja |sprite2=File:FEF Kagero (Diviner) sprite.gif |set1b=Diviner Diviner |sprite3=File:FEF Kagero (Basara) sprite.gif |set1pA=Basara Basara |sprite4=File:FEF Kagero (Onmyoji) sprite.gif |set1pB=Onmyoji Onmyoji |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Mechanist = |-|Master Ninja = |-|Diviner = |-|Basara = |-|Onmyoji = Promotion stat gains |-|Ninja = E |class=Mechanist |hp=2 |str=4 |mag=0 |skill=1 |spd+=- |spd=1 |lck=1 |def=3 |res=3 |move=2 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Diviner = E E |class=Onmyoji |hp=1 |str=0 |mag=3 |skill=1 |spd=1 |lck=1 |def=2 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E E }} Skills Fire Emblem Heroes Character Description Honorable Ninja :A ninja of Hoshido who is ready to lay down her life for her liege. One of Ryoma's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base stats |-|★★★★ = |-|★★★★★ = Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Kagero makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. Your opponent’s and units in the Rear Guard cannot attack this unit. If this unit was Class Changed, your opponent’s and units in the Rear Guard and Front Line cannot attack this unit. Sting Shuriken: When attacking an unit, this unit gains 20 attack. |no1=B02-016HN |artist1=Homare |- |image2= |title2=Archaic Ninja |name2=Kagero |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Knife |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=20 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1-2 |class2=Ninja |tier2=Base |skill2='Ryoma’s Retainer:' During your turn, if you have “Ryoma” on the field, this unit gains 10 attack. Ninja’s Emblem: When this unit supports an attack, you may discard 1 card. If you do, instead of sending this unit to the Retreat Area, deploy this unit onto the field, tapped. |no2=B02-017N |artist2=Homare |- |image3= |-|Normal = |-|+ variant = |title3=Garbed in Glory |name3=Kagero |affil3=Hoshido |gender3=Female |weapon3=Knife |quote3= |attack3=50 |support3=20 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1-2 |class3=Master Ninja |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Spirit Blade Dance:' You may draw a card whenever a unit performs a Critical Hit. Solar Stance: While this unit is in the back line, and you have at least one unit in the front line, this unit cannot be attacked. |no3=B07-062R(+) |artist3=Mayo |- |image4= |title4=Hoshidan Kunoichi |name4=Kagero |affil4=Hoshido |gender4=Female |weapon4=Knife |quote4=The nature of my job requires that I be prepared to give my life every day. |attack4=30 |support4=20 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1-2 |class4=Ninja |tier4=Base |skill4='Crisp Breathing:' When this unit is deployed using “Ninja’s Emblem,” you may select a Cost 1 “Saizo” in your Retreat Area and deploy that unit onto the field, tapped. Ninja’s Emblem: When this unit supports an attack, you may discard 1 card. If you do, instead of sending this unit to the Retreat Area, deploy this unit onto the field, tapped. |no4=B07-063N |artist4=AMG }} Supports Quotes Endings Kagero - Traditional Ninja : Kagero continued to serve Ryoma after he was crowned, but there are few records of her activities. Paintings thought to be by her were preserved as national treasures. ; Kagero and Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Kagero vanished around the same time, but tales of Odin always included his darling wife as well. ; Kagero and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. Gallery Trivia * Kagerō means "Heat Haze" (陽炎) or "Mayfly" (蜉蝣) and is also the name of the Imperial Japanese Destroyer, with the class of destroyers. * Kagero shares her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, with Est in Fire Emblem Heroes, and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Kagero shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Midori and Layla, as well as Fae (from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) and Nino (from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) in their appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes. External links * Kagero's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters